A Rainy Day
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: It's a rainy day at Hogwarts and Sirius is bored. James and Peter have gone to Hogsmeade, so he and Remus are alone. Can they find something to do? Sirius/Remus. Slash.


**A/N **This fic is Sirius/Remus! Slash! If you don't like the pairing don't read! But if you do like it, enjoy. =)

Rain pounded onto the streets and streamed down the windows of Hogwarts castle, looking as if it would never stop. It had been raining harshly for three days straight, which of course was making the students very unhappy. Worse still was that there was one of the Hogsmeade trips that day, meaning if you decided to go, you would most likely get soaked to the bone. Remus Lupin, not wanting to get wet, was currently sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room, studying for his upcoming Potions test. Potions wasn't one of his strong subjects, so he wanted to study extra hard and make sure he was positive about everything before the test.

The werewolf was just in the middle of an interesting paragraph when the portrait swung open and Sirius Black burst into the room, dripping with water. "Yo!" he called, and sat down in a chair beside Remus, trailing water across the floor. "I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with James and Peter," Remus replied, irritated that he had lost his place. Sirius leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I was, but halfway there I decided I didn't want to stay all day in wet clothes." He smiled sheepishly. "Which reminds me, I should change." He jumped up from the chair, which now had a large dark spot on it, and ran up the stairs to the dorm.

Remus sighed and turned back to his Potions book, trying to find where he was. Before he could however, Sirius bounded into the room again, this time sporting dry jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. The werewolf tried to ignore his friend, wanting to study, but Sirius wasn't making it easy. After the fifth "I'm bored," Remus threw down his pen and glared at him. "You should have gone to Hogsmeade! Didn't you realize there would be nothing to do here? Do you ever think?' Now, Remus did not lose his temper easily. In fact, he was one of the calmest, most mild-tempered students at Hogwarts. So, of course, Sirius was surprised. He blinked at Remus, a startled expression on his face that soon turned hurt. Turning away, he walked over to the window and stared out into the rain. "Sorry," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Instantly Remus was ashamed for getting so angry. "No, I'm sorry," he said, his tone gentle, as he got up and walked over to Sirius, his studying forgotten. "I was too harsh. I didn't mean to sound so angry." He touched Sirius's shoulder and bit his lip, hoping the other would forgive him. "Or course I do," Sirius replied, turning to Remus with a smile on his face. The animagus could hold a grudge for months, but for some reason he could never stay angry with Remus for long.

"Well," Remus said, smiling slightly, "since you're bored, let's do something! Any ideas?" Sirius looked at Remus for a minute, then smirked mischievously. "I have one…." And without any warning he leaned forward, and, looking into Remus's eyes, kissed him deeply. It took a minute for Remus to comprehend what was happening, and when he finally did, Sirius had pulled away and was looking at him silently, all the mischief gone from his face, wondering how the other would respond. Remus stood there dumbly for a couple of seconds, not really knowing what to do. Never in his life had he been kissed like that. And by Sirius, no less! He would never, in his wildest dreams, expected this. And yes, he did dream about it, quite a lot in fact. Lately his dreams had grown more frequent, and he was starting to wonder if hypnosis was the only way to stop them. Because of these dreams, the werewolf was forced to admit his true feelings for Sirius, but never thought the other would feel the same way. In fact, he had thought Sirius would be utterly disgusted if he'd mentioned these feelings. But now… now… Sirius was looking at him nervously, and Remus almost laughed. He had never seen the other look so anxious!

Smiling, Remus stepped closer to Sirius and softly pressed his lips to the other's. Sirius returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist, his eyes closing. Remus pressed close to Sirius, his arms winding around the other's neck. After pulling away for air, their kisses grew more heated, and Sirius gently pushed the werewolf against the wall. Remus was glad for something to lean on; for he feared he might have fallen over. His hands tangled in Sirius's raven hair and he tried to move closer, wanting more, so much more. But, unfortunately, they didn't get any farther. At that moment the portrait swung open and James, water streaming from his clothes, stepped into the room followed by Peter.

Remus and Sirius jumped away from each other, and Sirius ended up tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. James and Peter, who had, much to Remus's relief, not seen the kiss, stared at them, wondering why their faces closely resembled the color of a tomato. "Oi!" James walked over to Sirius, who was still on the floor, and pulled him to his feet, shaking his head. "What's with you, mate? I didn't know you were that clumsy!" Sirius muttered something under his breath and headed for the stairs. Before going up, he glanced back at Remus, a small smile on his lips. "I'll have to be bored more often," he said quietly, then turned and went upstairs leaving Remus a bit flustered and James and Peter thoroughly confused.


End file.
